The Robbery
by susanb51
Summary: Keith is taken hostage in a bank robbery and force to follow three robbers as they spread terror from town to town.


The Robbery

Chapter 1

It was a crystal clear morning just like one out of an 'Oklahoma!' movie scene. The skies were blue and the sun was bright and birds were singing. Keith Partridge felt fine. He was on his way to make a deposit at the San Pueblo Bank and Trust company for his mother Shirley. It was a short ten minute walk from their house and Keith felt tired but peaceful.

The Partridge Family had just returned from a typical weekend concert. Keith's ears were still ringing from the screams of their San Francisco fans. He'd driven through the night while the rest of his family slept. He'd pulled the bus into the driveway somewhere around five that morning.

Laurie, Danny, Chris, and Tracy had unloaded their suitcases and gone to their beds for some extra sleep. Keith had unloaded the rest of the equipment from the bus while Shirley made sure the suitcases were unpacked and all the dirty laundry was in the washer.

After such a long drive, Keith and Shirley rarely slept until the house was back to normal so although it was almost eight-thirty Keith was still up and on his way to run an errand for his mom. The rest of the kids started stirring around eight and Shirley decided to make waffles for breakfast.

"Keith, honey. Would you run to the bank while I make breakfast and put this money back in? I took out too much for our trip. Tell Mavis I said 'hello' and hurry right back okay, sweetheart? I'll save you some waffles." Shirley smiled as Keith had gathered up the cash and deposit slip.

Now Keith was enjoying the peace of being home again. No screaming fans chasing him or clawing at his clothes. Just a lovely quiet walk through San Pueblo.

He headed into the bank walking past the guard Pete Tompkins who always stood just inside the doorway. Keith gave Pete a wave and got in line. To his right was Mr. Jenkins the butcher who was just cramming his cash into his pant's pocket. He gave Keith a nod of hello before strolling out of the bank.

To Keith's left was Mrs. Tilly Gingham. Mrs. Tilly was San Pueblo's oldest resident. She was ninety-three and going strong.

She gave Keith a big grin and he returned her smile. "Morning Mrs. Tilly. How are you today?" Everyone in town loved this old lady and Keith especially found her to be charming

"Well, good morning, Keith. How's your family doing?" Mrs. Gingham replied sweetly. She stopped filling out her withdrawal form to look at Keith. He was a handsome devil and always so polite. She liked the Partridges immensely.

"We're all fine, thank you. Mom has been saving some of her azalea plants for you. Let me know when you'd like them and I'll bring them by." Keith gave her a wink.

"I'll do that and tell your mother 'thank you' from me," the old woman answered before returning to her paper work.

"Yes, ma'am," Keith spoke gently. He returned his attention to the task in hand.

In front of Keith stood Mr. Tom Miller. Tom was a landscaper and he gave Keith a smile. "Hey, Keith. How you doing? How's your mother?"

Tom had moved to San Pueblo about six months ago and he had a crush on Shirley Partridge. Shirley had asked Tom to cut their lawn a couple of times. Miller was smitten the moment he looked into Shirley's green eyes. The family knew it as did Shirley but as yet Tom had not gotten the courage to ask Shirley Partridge out on a date.

Keith grinned slyly. "Mom is fine, Mr. Miller. I'll tell her you asked."

Keith's comment rattled the shy man and he gathered up his money orders and he muttered a quick "thanks" as he practically ran out of the bank. Keith watched in surprise at Tom's reaction and then Keith turned and faced Mavis.

Mavis was one of the tellers at the San Pueblo Bank and Trust Company and a personal friend of Keith's mother. Shirley Partridge had worked part-time here at the bank until Keith's father had died. Mavis and Shirley often got together for coffee just to talk and keep their friendship going. She looked happily at Keith.

"Well. Keith. I'm not use to seeing you up this early on a school holiday," Mavis teased. "Why isn't your mother making the deposit?" She collected the money and deposit slip processing the transaction as she spoke.

Keith laughed. "We just got back this morning and I haven't had a chance to get to sleep yet. But I am headed that way, Mavis. Mom is making waffles so she sent me instead. She said to tell you 'hello'."

Mavis handed Keith his deposit receipt and asked,"Will you have your mom give me a call? I'm off Wednesday for a dental appointment and so I can meet her for lunch if she has time."

"Will do," Keith promised. "See ya later." Keith pivoted on his heels and folded the receipt before stashing it into his jeans pocket.

Just coming into the bank were two men. The first man was tall. He had to be at least 6'5" and in his right hand was a deadly looking pistol. The man swung the gun viciously into the face of Pete knocking the guard out and sending his unconscious body crashing to the floor.

Right behind the tall man came a shorter man who stood about 5'10" but with a much meaner disposition and a much bigger and more deadly weapon. This man held his carbine in a relaxed nonchalant manner in the crook of his left elbow. The man strode purposely forward. He walked right up to where Keith stood frozen in place. The man didn't look at Keith but he gave the young man a strong shove to the left. Keith was slammed next to Mrs. Tilly who was still trying to finish her withdrawal slip.

"Hands up everybody. This is a robbery. Failure to comply means instant death," snarled the shorter man. Looking at Mavis, the man commanded,"Put all the money in a bag and no tricks and no alarms or you'll be the first to die."

Keith and Mrs. Tilly raised their hands in response to the robber's instructions. Mavis hastily emptied her money drawer and with shaking hands she passed the filled bank bag to the man.

"Walk back to that wall and slide your butt onto the floor. Stay there until I leave," the man grumbled to Mavis. She scrambled to follow his orders. The gunman snatched the bag with his left hand. Turning he reached for the withered wrist of Mrs. Tilly intending to take her as a hostage.

With a gulp, Keith stuck his trembling wrist over Tilly's. "Please," Keith begged. "She's ninety-three." The man stared icily into Keith's eyes. Without a word he yanked Keith by the arm pulling the frightened young man behind him out of the bank.

Once onto the sidewalk the shorter man let go of Keith's wrist and waved to a brown sedan parked across the street. The driver made a quick U-turn and came to a screeching halt in front of the bank.

As soon as the shorter robber let go of Keith, the taller one took over. Keith was slammed into the bank's front concrete wall and the larger man grabbed Keith easily around his throat. Keith's vision was blurred by his head crashing into concrete. His throat was being crushed by the man's huge, strong fingers. Breathing wasn't possible. Keith's hands flew up uselessly to stop the chocking; but, this brute was too strong. Keith yanked but the man's grip tightened more. Blackness threatened to take Keith down and his legs began to weaken. Keith could feel his hands dropping to his sides as unconsciousness grabbed hold of him.

"Let go of that kid," hissed the shorter man. "He's going with us!"

The tall man looked bewildered at the order of his friend but he did not argue. He released his suffocating hold on Keith and again glorious air filled Keith's lungs.

Weak, Keith sank to the rough sidewalk and sat gasping for air. His throat ached and Keith was thrown into a coughing fit as his lungs and throat readjusted. Keith still felt close to passing out and could feel his body sliding sideways. He felt his right shoulder touch the ground. Keith lay there stunned breathing huge gulps of air with his vision still swimming.

The driver got out. He snatched the bank bag up and tossed it wordlessly into the trunk then returned to the car and his place as driver. The tall man looked down as Keith lay limp and inhaling strangulated breaths.

"We never take hostages. What's up with this," the tall man questioned.

His shorter partner glared evilly. "WE do whatever I say WE do," he snapped. "Shut up and get in the car. Come on, kid."

The giant man climbed silently into the seat next to the driver as the smaller man reached down and grasped hold of Keith's shirt front yanking the poor teenager to his wobbly feet. Keith grabbed hold of the bank wall to steady himself. He was still reeling and swaying dizzily.

"We gotta go, kid," the thief warned gently. Grabbing Keith again by the shirt he gave a quick yank and threw Keith into the backseat of the getaway car. Keith slid shakily over as the shorter man climbed inside next to him and slammed the car door. The three men and their young hostage sped off in a cloud of smoking tires.


End file.
